In or Out
In or Out is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers RPM. Synopsis Scott decides to join Gem and Gemma in a more offensive approach in the battle against Venjix. Colonel Truman defaults to his usual "defend the city" tactics and ends up trapping everyone inside while a Venjix bot sucks all the air out of the city. The remaining Rangers make a deadly escape from Corinth and regroup with Scott in order to save the city. Plot Tenaya 7, General Shifter and Crunch easily walk through one of Corinth’s gates. She asks them what humans need to live, both suggesting food and water and television maybe? She was referring to air and oxygen. Meanwhile in the garage, Doctor K introduces Gem and Gemma to the Rangers, telling them about how they were able to escape Alphabet Soup with the Gold and Silver Series morphers, which they have used to wage a brutal and merciless campaign against Venjix in the wasteland. “We like to shoot first and…” “…ask questions later,” Gem and Gemma say respectively in their usual complementary style complete with sound effects. The Rangers are unsure what to think about their new team members. Dr. K says Gem and Gemma have confronted her with the possibility that in an effort to protect herself from future emotional trauma, she realizes that maybe she’s treated them with “a degree of forced emotional attachment” and even bordering on coldness, such as referring to them by the Ranger Series colors. So, as their mentor (a notion which Ziggy challenges throughout the episode), to make her feelings clear “in an official capacity” she has some announcements to make. Gem and Gemma happily nudge her on and Dr. K starts… “Ranger Series Red, I greatly admire your honor, integrity, decision making ability and… unusual hair…” Scott doesn’t know whether to be flattered or weirded out. “I feel lucky to have you as the leader of my team… Scott.” Scott begins to thank her, but is taken aback when she goes in for a hug. “Woah, wh-what are you doing?” Moving on… “Ranger Series Yellow, as the only other female in the group, I want you to know that my feelings of fondness for you are so strong they override even my base biological instincts to undermine and sabotage you in an effort to monopolize the attention of the males. Thank you… Summer.” “Sure doctor, the feeling’s mutual I think,” Summer replies as she too is taken into a hug. With the bagpipes playing… “Ah, Ranger Series Blue, your passion, optimism, and delightfully musical, though often incomprehensible accent are what make you the heart of the Rangers… Flynn.” “Happy to help out in…” *hug* “…ookay.” “And Ranger Series Black…” Dillon turns to leave, but Flynn stops him. “…even though you are clearly psychologically unstable…” *Scott, Summer, and Flynn chuckle* “…and here against your will as part of a work-release agreement, I still consider you a true hero… Dillon.” *hug* *more chuckles* On to the last, Ziggy readies his arms wide open… “You too Ranger Series Green.” And leaves him hanging. “You five are the only family I’ve ever known. And I love you all very much,” she concludes and she goes into her lab with Gem and Gemma. “That was certainly awkward,” Summer says and they proceed to go back to work. Ziggy goes on about being snubbed when the alarm sounds. Tenaya 7 and the generals are trying to sabotage an oxygen regeneration plant. The Rangers arrive and Tenaya dispatches the grinders. Flynn helps out Ziggy while Summer takes on BOTH generals by herself. Scott takes out some grinders as Dillon takes on Tenaya, unsuccessfully. She goes to the switchboard and turns on the fan. The Rangers try to find something to hold on to keep from getting shredded to bits. Ziggy can’t hold on and gets pulled towards the fan. “It doesn’t seem right destroying the Rangers with their own city’s recycled oxygen, but I’m going to go ahead and do it anyway. What can I say, I’m just rotten to the core.” But Gem and Gemma arrive just in time to save them. Tenaya and the generals retreat. Col. Truman tells the Rangers fall back, but the twins chase after them. Scott goes after the twins and stops them from following Tenaya out the dome. The Rangers head to the watchtower and Col. Truman tells them about a movement of massive Venjix troops outside the dome. Gem and Gemma ask what they’re waiting for, they’re ready to go out and kick some Venjix butt (“Oh yeah!”). Col. Truman says no, with an attack imminent, he’d rather seal out the enemy and increase the energy in the shield. But Gem and Gemma have another plan. There’s a Venjix outpost near the front gate and they suggest they go out there and simply blow it up. Cpl. Hicks gives a damage report saying with the damage to the oxygen plant, they’ll be living only in the air of the dome for the next 30 days until it can be rebuilt. That’s why Col. Truman is charging up the dome shield beyond its current energy levels. “Good luck with that,” says the siblings and Col. Truman warns once they overcharge the shield, they won’t be able to lower them for hours to let them back in. “Meh” says Gem and Scott adds that maybe the siblings have a point, that need to be on the offensive for once. Col. Truman: “And put the last human city on Earth at risk? What are you two trying to do exactly?” Gem: “We’re trying…” Gemma: “…to win.” Gem: “Why? What are you trying…” Gemma: “…to do Colonel? And with a smile, they leave. Meanwhile, Venjix has a genius plan. With the overcharging of the dome, they won’t be able to raise the shields for hours. By that time, his new vacuum bot will be able to suck out all the oxygen left inside the dome with everyone trapped inside. As Ziggy fails at trying to get Dr. K to acknowledge him, Scott and Summer find something. Dr. K explains it’s a prehistoric underground riverbed. Summer says Venjix could never get troops into the city through there, but Scott suggests what if they’re trying to get something out? Col. Truman and his troops head to a gate to prepare the raising of the shields and increasing of power. Cpl. Hicks reminds him that they won’t be able to raise them for hours. Scott arrives and tries to warn his father about overcharging the shields. Col. Truman won’t have any of it. He gives the go-ahead and Cpl. Hicks lets the watchtower know. Scott tells his father “Gem and Gemma were right, we can’t just hide in here!” Col. Truman says “Son, you know the plan,” to which Scott replies, “Yeah, I know the plan, but this time I’m not following it,” and he takes off under the closing gate. Scott is outside the dome. Col. Truman orders Hicks to open the gate immediately, but he knows it’s not possible. Leaves are being sucked into a vent and Col. Truman realizes they’re now trapped inside. Gem and Gemma find the outpost and wonder what it might be for. Just then, Scott arrives and tells them about Venjix’s plan. He suggests they split up, Gem to distract the grinders, Gemma with him. They say they never split up, but Scott says there’s a first time for everything. Scott and Gemma head into the underground pipeline as Gem heads to take on grinders at the outpost and then the generals. Back in Corinth, Col. Truman is desperate to get the shields up, but they’ve got other things to worry about. Dr. K tells him the oxygen levels are beginning to drop. Col. Truman realizes Scott was right. The Rangers try to figure out a way to get out there. Ziggy remembers Station 19 which vents propane gas even when shields are up, the gate Dillon used to get out into the wasteland. They head out. At the pipeline, Gemma is itching to go but Scott tells her they need to wait. She runs in anyway and fires which causes an explosion amidst all the oxygen pressure. At the gate, the Rangers each use their powers to get through the fireball exhausts, all the while Ziggy continues to dwell on self-pity. “Suck on this!” Scott yells out as he and Gemma fight the vacuum bot. Gem is handling the generals as Tenaya comes to help them. Gem: “Wait right there okay? Be right back.” Tenaya 7: “Oh sure, my pleasure, just go and be destroyed now.” Crunch: “Bye bye!” Venjix enlarges his vacuum bot and the other Rangers arrive just in time with the zords. Dr. K sends Gem and Gemma’s zords and they combine with the others. Together, they finish off the bot. Back at the garage, Dr. K announces oxygen levels are back to normal and now she wants to add positive reinforcement at their debriefings… “Scott, as usual your judgment and leadership were impeccable. Summer, you served admirably as leader in Scott’s brief absence and I love those shoes. Flynn, excellent work as always. Dillon, you showed amazing courage. Gem, Gemma, you guys have made me proud.” Dr. K walks over to Ziggy. With both of them smiling, Dr. K begins, “And you… I…” but are interrupted by the alarm. They all run off, Dr. K goes into the lab, seemingly relieved and Ziggy, “Wait, you weren’t finished. Come on this could be the last time you ever see me! I’m serious!” Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks *??? as Vacuum Bot (voice) Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Eagle Racer) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (x2 - In SkyShift Blazer and Falcon Chopper) *Ranger Operator Series Silver -Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (x2 - In SkyShift Blazer and Tiger Jet) See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:RPM